Electronic systems and equipment such as computer systems, network interfaces, storage systems, and telecommunications equipment are commonly enclosed within a chassis, cabinet or housing for support, physical security, and efficient usage of space. Electronic equipment contained within the enclosure generates a significant amount of heat. Thermal damage may occur to the electronic equipment unless the heat is removed.
In compact electronic devices, for example compact servers, space internal to a chassis or housing is limited so that severe size constraints are imposed on enclosed heat exchangers. For a multiple-pass liquid-to-air heat exchanger, tubes carrying cooling fluid may be positioned in close proximity. In some locations, tubes carrying heated fluid may pass adjacent to tubes carrying cooled fluid so that heat may conduct from the heated to the cooled fluid along connected metal plates or fins, resulting in sub-optimal cooling of fluid leaving the heat exchanger.